Condor Studios Blogs
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Only the hottest blogs from the hottest Condor Studios actors and actresses.True? Probably not. Entertaining? You bet!
1. Chad and Sonny

Condor Studios Blogs

by: emaleelilac

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC or any of its characters, but a girl can dream, right?

**Summary**: Only the hottest blogs from the hottest Condor Studios actors and actresses. True? Most likely not. Entertaining? You bet.

**Chad's Blog (Episode 9/Episode 8)**

**Hey! It's Chad Dylan Cooper here! Otherwise known as CDC! And I'm coming to you with all that is true! (See what I did with the rhyming words there? Impressive, huh?) So guess where I just came back from? A date with Sonny Monroe! Unfortunately for her (and all you Channy fans) it was fake ********.**

**We had to get back at that idiot James Conroy for dumping Sonny for Tawni! (Who would do that? Sonny for Blondie? Beyond eww!) **

**On the date Sonny kissed me (also fake) but she totally would kiss me. Who wouldn't? If you would kiss me put a comment below and if your famous and a **_**real**_** actress, I'll get back to you!**

**On another note I would like to (not) apologize to Sonny Monroe for making her look like a dive in front of Santiago Heraldo. Santiago is the diva. Have you seen the way he dresses? Girlier then the Lucas brothers from JONAS! Well except for Frankie! He's my bud! But back to my apology! Sorry, blah, blah, BLAH!!! Now let's talk about everyone's favorite subject… ME!!!! What's your favorite thing about me? I have to go with the hair! (Sonny's favorite is my eyes, by the way!) Who should I date? (Sonny totally thinks it's her!!) Just answer my questions and if it's not something that goes back to being about me, don't bother!**

**Yes I know you want to thank me for creating this blog, so go ahead.**

**Peace out suckas!**

**~Chad~ D.C. **

**Alison~Wisonsin- **Chad! I love JONAS! And I can't believe Frankie is your friend! He's my friend! I would _not _kiss you ever! My favorite thing about you is when you shut up! (never happens!) And I should not date you! You should date Tawni! You're perfect! And you are not my favorite subject. You're no one's favorite subject.

**SelGomez- **Sure Sonny! Somebody's in denial! Chad how are you? And you _should_ date Sonny! Think of the pretty babies you would have when you're married!

**CDC_bestactorofourgeneration- Thanks Sel! And Sonny, don't give yourself a brain hemorage! Get to the freaking point!**

**Sunny_is_Funny- **OMG! I am _such_ a Channy fan! And Sonny, you know you like Chad just admit it!

**Channy4evr87- **DATE SONNY! NO! DATE ME!!! I LOVE YOUR HAIR AND YOUR EYES! SONNY+CHAD= AWW!! AND SEL UR RITE! THEY WOULD HAVE CUTE BABIES!

**Anime-Fanime- **Chad, you SUCK! UR SOO CONCEITED! Sonny hates your guts! If u ever find some1 who can get past all the talking about urself u do then go b happy!

**ChawniRULEZ42- **Listen to Sonny, Tawni! Date Chad!

**Portlyn-Portlyn- **Chad, I have no idea wats going on so call me. Im lost. Date Selena u 2 r soo cute 2gether! *kisses kisses*

**C.H.A.D.- **Hey, Chad it's me Dakota, and dating ne1 would b a very, very bad thing. Got that?

**CDCisHAWT- **MARRY ME! I LOVE YOU! WE'LL MOVE TO VERMONT AND HAVE 10 KITTIES AND 12 KIDS! DOESN'T THAT SOUND NICE?

**BabyVv- **Hey, Chad! It's me Vanessa! U should date Sonny! Uve got the love/ hate thing going on! So cute! P.s. why'd u ban my bf?p.p.s. the person above me's a freak.

**SoRandom63- **Comedy against drama? Comedy wins, easy! U suck and Sonny is awesome u don't deserve her!

**Mack-Falls-Day- **Pfft! Comedy against drama? Drama wins! I luv u Chad. Date me. Ok date Vanessa. Ud b cute!

**reallyreallyW12- **SONNY! DATE SONNY AND GET IT OVER WITH! EVERYONE KNOWS IT'LL HAPPEN EVENTUALLY!

**Sonny's Blog **

**Just so you know I hate Chad! Don't tell me I should date him 'cause it won't ever happen! But I want to find someone for Tawni! Chad maybe? What do you guys think? And Zora just broke up with Holloway. Yet again. When they started going out again I asked, "I thought you said that was the last time you got involved with a ten year old." And she looked at me and said, "He just turned eleven." Clever, huh? And Chad's blog? Stupid to the extremes! Anyone agree with me? **

**You girls who are in love with him better wake up now and realize what a conceited drama snob he is before it's too late! **

**I'll admit Chad is cut with his dimples and his sparkly eye, his golden hair, and the way he laughs and how he's naturally funny and sometimes I watch his show (only sometimes) and man can he act! Wow it's all so real! Like you can feel all his problems and dilemmas and- what am I saying? *shakes head embarrassingly* **

**Okay so Tawni wants to make a note while I run to get some fro-yo.**

**Tawni here!!! Okay and for the record, me and Chad? EWW! And people call us Chawni! Blech! I'm personally a Channy fan myself but Sonny better hurry cause I hear Selena has her eyes on him! Sonny better watch it if she wants Chad! Which yesterday she told me she does! And the other day Chad( or his eyes) said that he was in lo-o-o-ove with Sonny! They're always talking about each other and- **

***this is Sonny* Tawni! You said you wouldn't tell! *crash sound, awkward silence* Gotcha! That was Tawni's make up bag *cough* suitcase. And everything Tawni said was not true well g2g bye!**

**Peace out suckas! **

**-Sonny**

**This is Tawni. Sonny really should remember to save her blogs, make a password, and turn off her computer when she's done. Yes what I said was true. Sonny's in Denial Land! Population: Sonny and Chad! SO you heard it straight from me so it must be true! And P.S. today I'm truthful… and PRETTY!**

**-Tawni 3**

**ALL COMMENTS HAVE BEEN DISABLED FOR THIS BLOG!**


	2. Portlyn and Tawni

Condor Studios Blog

by: emaleelilac

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC or any of its characters. But who doesn't wish they owned Chad Dylan Cooper sometimes?

**Summary**: Only the hottest blogs from the hottest Condor Studios actors and actresses. True? Probably not. Entertaining? You bet.

**Tawni's Blog (Episode 11, Episode 12)**

**Hey it's Tawni Hart! So, right now I'm writing to you-of course- and looking at my reflection in my dressing room. So in less important news I heard that Sonny and Chad danced at a secret prom. Only for a few seconds then they started dancing to some fast music but the first part was an 'aww!' moment! But that was a week ago I've just been too busy to right lately! **

**So this week Ms. Bittermen and Marshall started dating thanks to Sonny, and our show's comedy suffered horribly! Except for the fact that Sonny ate fake worms, now that was funny!**

**So when Sonny needs help to break them up who does she go to other then Chad Dylan Cooper! (Don't tell me you don't think that's a little fishy! Ha fishy? Worms? I crack myself up!) **

**And then he asks to take her to Lookout Mountain to break them up! How predictable! Chad only "came up with" that ridiculous plan of his to get to spend time alone with Sonny (although I was "asleep" in the backseat but really listening to their romantic conversation!) and how did that work out? Nico and Grady in a bigfoot costume showed up and scared them and they held hands! Blech and aww at the same time.**

**Then Ms. Bittermen beat up Nico and Grady (very enjoyable to watch, I assure you) and we all left Sonny with Marshall and Ms, Bittermen on Lookout Mountain. Then Sonny came back to the set and yelled at us then told me she almost kissed Chad and started going off about his looks and personality and BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! Oh, Chad is in here looking for Sonny! I'm going to get him to talk to you!**

**Although it took biting, scratching, and begging here is Chad Dylan Pooper himself. Hey! CDC what's up? Yeah it's Chad here to make this blog interesting! Just one second while I read it… Okay I'm done reading and wow! I knew Sony was attracted to me and thought I was irresistible but now I'm shocked! I mean I'll admit she has pretty hair, and beautiful brown eyes, and she has this thing where she laughs and it's- well that's off subject. I have to go find Sonny and tell her the reason everyone has been kicking her as she walks by them is because I put a "kick me" sign on her back.**

**Peace out suckas! – Chad.**

**Has anyone else noticed that Chad and Sonny both sign off their blogs the same way? Weird huh? And Chad is totally in love with Sonny don't be fooled by his "act" people!**

**Well Bye! P.S. Today I'm happy… and PRETTY! – Tawni Hart!**

**ALL COMMENTS HAVE BEEN DISABLED FOR THIS BLOG!**

**Portlyn's Blog**

**Hey! It's Portlyn and I wanted to say a few things. One, Chad, 'Chuckle City' isn't a real town! I googled it! I also googled google, but that's off the point.**

**And two, Pico from "So Random!" keeps asking me out and for the record "NO NO AND NO!" *smiles sweetly***

**And, oh all this math is making me dizzy, well Sharona says that Penelope wore the "Mackenzie Falls" uniform better than me in an episode well I say, "That could **_**never**_** happen! Have you seen her in that? **_**Ugh**_**!" **

**And lastly, Tawni says that Chad and Sonny should go out and I think that they "go outside" all the time so why do they need to do it together? Well I have to go wax my- ugh bye!**

**-Portlyn**

**There are 1 comments for this blog:**

**Alison~Wisconsin- **Portlyn, how in the hay did you pass through school?

_**I will update soon!**_


	3. Grady, Number 7, and Zora

**Condor Studios Blogs**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC or its characters. Oh how I envy Disney.

**Summary**: Only the hottest blogs from the hottest Condor Studios actors and actresses. True? Probably not. Entertaining? You bet!

**Grady's Blog**

**Hey! It's Grady! I'm not really sure what a "blog" is but since a lot of people (Tawni, Sonny, Chad, Portlyn, etc.) are doing it, I thought, why not?**

**So if a blog is where you tell people you don't know about things no one cares about then blogs are fun!**

**So guess what's in my pants? A talking platypus. And if you don't believe me, yeah, the leprechaun said you'd say that!**

**So I also have sort of a "green thumb" so you say. I sing to my plants and they grow, straight up from the pots! The Venus fly traps almost ate Nico once! Ha ha!**

**And, you didn't hear it from me but I have a crush on a girl with a name! And since I don't think she'll read this, it's… Tawni. There I said it, but she's way out of my league. I think I'm going to ask out Number 7 from meal or no meal.**

**And Zora, if you're reading this, I'm sorry that I broke Gnomy but I was dancing and started to do the sprinkler and I don't know what came over me but I just bumped him and he sort of fell.**

**Oh and Nico, you owe me Twenty bucks.**

**Well later! I probably said some things on here that I'll later regret but it'll be okay.**

**Bye!**

**-Grady**

**Tawni-Hart-actually- **Eww! Grady this better be a poser or Monday morning you're dead!

**Zorainthe-vents-23- **I don't care! The sprinkler is a lame dance and he's now dead because of you! Dead!

**Fly-Guy-NicoH- **Umm-I paid that back about a week ago and- okay I'm lying! I'm a liar! I'll pay you back as soon as I get the money, G!

**Falls_Penelo~p- **You are soo stupid what-ever-your-name-is! Ha ha! And Mackenzie Falls is so much better than your show!

**CDC_thebestactorofourgeneration- **I don't kno y im reading this but ok. First Penelope, he just said his name up there and you don't know who he is? 2nd, Gnomy? What the heck? And 3, talking Platypus, Leprechaun? Are you messed up in your head?

**Alison~Wisonsin- **Grady, u should probably think about what u write b4 u post it. Just a tip.

**Randomgirlie- **I love you Grady! Marry me?

**BBgoodJB83- **You're a waste of space and this blog is a waste of time.

**Number 7's Blog **

**I'm Tammison, better known as Number 7 on Meal or No Meal, and I just wanted to say I am **_**not**_** dating Grady, we danced a **_**few**_** times at a secret prom but he was **_**horrible**_**!**

**And watch future episodes of the show Meal or No Meal! And guess what, I'll let you in on a secret, Number 7 **_**always**_** has the million dollars! **_**Always**_**! Isn't that great? I'm the million dollar girl!**

**And Number 20, sorry for dumping your lunch box all over the floor! I didn't know you had milk!**

**So right now I'm hanging out with **_**the**_** Sonny Monroe! And she wants to talk to you!**

**It's Sonny and I just got back from going to the mall with Tam! We had so much fun and some crazy fans chased us back to the studio! So if you are a crazy fan, please don't be so crazy! Stars are people too! They just are treated like people brought into this world to be photographed, and placed in front of a camera and smile! So ya! Well bye! Peace out suckas! –Sonny**

**Well it's Number 7 again and Sonny is making me lol, so I have to go before I pee myself but remember, watch Meal or No Meal and So Random! And thanks for being awesome peeps! **

**-Tammison "Number 7"**

**Alison~Wisconsin- **Hey! Watcha up to?

**MealzNoMealz87- **Always 1million $? Awesome! P.s. u r so cool!

**CDC_bestactorofourgeneration- **Wow, Sonny! U actually have fans? Im surprised!

**Alison~Wisconsin- **Chad, change ur username u sound conceited. O wait, ya r!

**Coolio-Marcus~L- **How r u even a star? Ur on a _game show _4 cryin out loud! Wat has this world come to?

**Zora's Blog**

**The bats told me the wizards are coming after us again. Don't worry, stay safe, bring the magis crayons, and make sure you're underwater 25/8! We can make it through!**

**Oh and don't forget to make sure the gnome people are on your side and you're safe!**

**In a hurry so see you!**

**-Zora**

**Alison~Wisconsin- **WHAT?

**CDC_bestactorofourgeneration**- I agree with Sonny for once. WHAT?

**Coolio-Marcus~L- **What?

**MealzNoMealz87- **What?

**Randomgirlie- **What?

**BBgoodJB83- **WHAT?!?!

**Falls_Penelo~p- **HUH?

**Fly-Guy-NicoH- **Umm…What?

**Tawni-Hart-actually- **UMM! WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!??!?

**Zorainthe-vents-23- **DOES NO ONE GET IT?

**Portlyn-Portlyn- **O, I get it! Thanks!


	4. Nico, James, Tawni, and Zora

**Condor Studios Blogs**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC or its characters… (But if Disney would let me borrow Chad? Never mind…)

**Summary**: Only the hottest blogs from the hottest Condor Studios actors and actresses. True? Probably not. Entertaining? You bet!

**Nico's Blog**

**Hey! It's Nico! How's it hangin', dog? **

**You should have been on set today! I'm hoping all of you read my best bud Grady's blog? If you do you'd realize he said some… stupid stuff and one was admitting to the world wide web that he has a crush on Tawni Hart.**

**Now Tawni thought it was a poser, but it wasn't and she started slapping him and she got this summer sausage (which I have no idea where it came from… or do I?) and pinned him on the ground and started hitting him on the head with it and screaming; "I am way out of your league!" **

**Best part of my day and I even got to see the usual Chad-Sonny banter. Tawni says they like each other but I don't see it. If they did, why would they fight all the time? Girls like a guy that is a true gentleman. Not that I would know that…**

**And did anyone else see Zora's latest blog? What the heck, 25/8? That might be possible in Zora Land but here in Reality we might have some trouble swinging that. Did anyone else think she sounded like a nut case?**

**Oh look its Tawni! Well you can't see her but I can! I'll ask her to write you somethin' on the whole Grady subject!**

**Hello it's Tawni Hart and I'd just like to say that Grady is… well I actually don't have a word for it but when I do I'll write it to you! And Nico, Sonny and Chad fight because they are in love, and they try to hide it like Romeo and Juliet. They also fit The Notebook couple! But Nico is just blind and maybe he likes Sonny! Well I gotta go! It's Meatball Monday and I need to start early on my bite wipe and gloss!**

**- Tawni**

**Well I don't like Sonny more than a bud, and what the heck is The Notebook? Why am I asking all these questions? And why do I wake up every morning remembering that my dreams involved cheese pants and a granny? All good questions I have to ask my therapist every day. No I'm kidding! Just because I have problems doesn't mean I need therapy! But that doesn't mean I don't have it… I got to go I feel that I am in an awkward situation, Bye!**

**- Nico**

**RandomGirl562- **Has anyone else noticed that Tawni is always using someone else's blog?

**Brittany-model/gststr34- hehehe**

**Fly-Guy-NicoH- **yeah since I'm a little afraid of you, Brittany I'm disabling all comments, sorry.

**COMMENTS HAVE BEEN DISABLED FOR THIS VIDEO**

**James' Blog**

**Okay so my agent is making me create this blog because apparently Chad's blog made me seem sort of like I jerk.**

**Okay I am a jerk, I'll admit that but so is Chad. He was my friend and he helped a girl I dumped get back at me for dumping her! That's cold!**

**So I'm not a bad person, fate just hates me and puts me in bad situations at any given moment. Okay so I'm a bad person, who cares? I don't!**

**P.S. Sonny, I've moved on too! I'm dating Portlyn from MF! (MF is Mackenzie Falls btw)**

**You'll Never Take Me Alive!**

**- James**

**Tawni's Blog**

**Icky! That's what Grady is! Icky! I told you I'd tell you later when I told you that stuff in Nico's blog when I said I'd tell you. (Confused? So are we.)**

**Yes, we. I am with the great Selena Gomez! And you know why we hang out? Because we have a big thing in common, we both think Chad and Sonny are in love and in denial!**

**Selena says; Yeah! I hear one more "Good!" "Good!" "Fine." "Fine." Oh I swear I'll do something I will later regret! But they are in denial and Sonny thinks I'm an actual wizard! Or a relationship one at least. But so does Chad. See how perfect they are! We are actually currently doing a poll of how many people think they're perfect and it will be at the end of this blog! We're excited too! Here is my prediction of the poll results;**

**Perfect; 99 percent Not Perfect; 1 percent**

**And who is this one percent, you ask? Sonny and Chad!**

**Well this is Tawni again and I wanted to say, Chad and Sonny are so in denial. Why didn't they send me a postcard from Egypt?**

**Selena: What?**

**Tawni: Because they're in **_**denial**_**. Get it? Denial? The Nile? A river in Egypt? I'll shut up now.**

**Well today I'm lolzy … and PRETTY!**

**Selena: And I'm Selena!**

**Bye!**

**- Tawni and Sel**

**Zora's Blog**

**I fought the wizard war and we won, thankfully. The gnomes did not pull out as well in battle as I hoped! They are broken! Dead! Dead! Just like Gnomy (Grady!) I'm sorry. *blows nose in tissue***

**But now the bats say we are going to be black mailed to the Mars aliens by the sea chimps! If you still have your magic crayons, then, we'll be okay.**

**Which reminds me, I didn't see any of you in battle! Yes I'm talking to you! No not you! The one in the back! Yeah, you! Oh, don't you roll your eyes at me! I'm coming out there! …. I'm back! Okay where was I? Oh and Grady's leprechaun said there'll be a rainbow marking the talking platypus who will distract these creatures of the sea.**

**Call me and I'll give you more details on the plan. Yes you! No not you! I saw that! I have eyes in the back of my- What did you just throw at me? Oh that's it!**

**I've got to go take care of something so,**

**Bye!**

**- Zora**

**Alison~Wisconsin- **Zora, I wish I lived in the world you livein when I was a little kid.

**Zorainthe-vents-23- **I forgot to disable comments! Now I'm going to get a lot of what?'s! And Sonny, you're lucky you don't live where I do!

**ALL COMMENTS HAVE BEEN DISABLED!!!**


	5. Chad, Sonny, and Chad

Condor Studios Blogs

by: emaleelilac

**Disclaimer**: I obviously do not own SWAC or its charecters or I would not be writing fan fiction, now would I?

**Summary**: If you do not know what it's about by now you're a little off your rocker. (:z)

**(an) Heyyy I am continuing this till you guys are bored of it or I am, which won't happen on my part! In future chapters you may expect my usual randomness and lots of Chad/Sonny, though that's one of the only cute couples.**

**Chad's Blog (Episode 14!If you haven't watched it the code on Disney is 086 or look it up on youtube)**

**Hey what it do? I do not know how I am typing this seeing as I'm glued to a window and to the floor, but, hey, I'm CDC I manage. If you watch Celebrity Practical Jok'd, I was so onto them, I just played along for fun. I hate paranoia, except for when I got the randoms, now that was funny. And since I do not have to TV shows, well you'll just have to see more me on Mackenzie Falls. And, by the way can someone help me? There is elephant manure on my car! And I'm stuck to a window, and other stuff but if you do, I'll- Well Chad Dylan Cooper does not do stuff for people, they do stuff for him, alright? SO COME GET ME UNSTUCK YOU LAZIES! I AM GOING TO GET VERY ANGRY AND WHEN CHAD IS ANGRY- Well he takes it out on Sonny but that's another subject altogether, so just help me or else. (Cue annoying but necessary music.) **

**Peace out suckas!**

**- Chad**

**Alison~Wisconsin- **Chad! Do you expect anyone to help you after you just yelled at them cyber-ly ?

**Zorainthe-vents-23- **I got you sooo good! You have been Celebrity Practical Jok'd. Hah hah!

**Fly-Guy-NicoH- **Dude, I'm glued to a baby, SUCK IT UP!!

**Tawni-Is-Pretty- **I changed my username as you can see. Chad you suck!

**GradyM~S~R23- **No one is going to help you, dude.

**C.H.A.D.- **I'll save you, for a kiss. *puckers*

**SelGomez- **Yeah, I'm going to milk this for a little longer, then I'll help.

**BabyVv- **Eww. Maybe if Zac wasn't banned I'd help. Sorry.

**Sonny's Blog **

**Hey it's Sonny Monroe and I hate Chad for making me paranoid! Plus I love that Zora glued him to a window, the floor and manured his car and stuff. Even though she'd a little weird, you gotta love that kid! She actual just got back from a trip to Mexico! I'm so jealous! I wanna go to Mexico! Actually Chad said he would take me sometime, but NOT AS A GIRLFRIEND! WE ARE NOT DATING OR LIKE EACH OTHER! Okay maybe a little but what's it matter? Once we told each other we did but it was just to get back at Selena for saying we couldn't or could? I dunno she's a word twister like Sharona!**

**Hello this is Tawni talking while Sonny goes to talk to Chad. So she loves him he loves her they're in denial blah, blah, blah. That's this week's update, oh and the fact I talked in a French accent and wore a weird hat but who cares about that? Oh! She's back with Chad and she unglued him and stuff! Ha! And she's smiling like something- OHMIGOD! I BET THEY KISSED! Let's see, messy hair- check, way too wide smile-check (but she's always got an annoying smile hahaha), awkwardness between her and Chad- check. Yep total make-out session. I'm gonna let her talk.**

**Hey it's Sonny and, bye! I have to go I'm just ohh, I have butterflies and I feel so good! Bye bye!**

**Peace out suckas!**

**- Sonny**

**Chad's Blog**

**Hey it's Chad and I wanted to say, sonny unglued me and we're-uhh- we- uhh- we kissed and now I'm taking her to the movies, what I intended on doing when I told her to have an audition at 9 but she thought I actually meant "audition" not "date". I love Sonny, her eyes, her smile, her hair, she's so pretty okay I need to stop Sonny wants to talk and did I mention she looks fi-ine? Well she does! But back off she's mi-ine. **

**Hey it's Sonny and Chad is so awesome and we're dating, the press is going to have a field day when they read this! And we kissed and Selena go ahead and rub it in our faces I don't care, Gomez! And Chad's eyes are so sparkly! Well one of them anyway. I have to go.**

**Peace Out Suckas!**

**- Sonny **_**and**_** Chad**

**SelGomez- **ha! I knew it! Hahaha! Cue evil laugh! Tawni did you hear this? We were soo right!

**Tawni-Is-Pretty- **We so knew it sel! I'm with you on the evil laugh thing! Hahahahaha.

**Fly-Guy-NicoH- **Gross much?Sonny have you forgotten the So Random! code?

**GradyM~S~R23- **You cahooter! You are so banned from our set Chip Drama Pants!

**Zorainthe-vents-23- **Knew it would happen , why are you surprised?

**C.H.A.D.- **Chad! You are mine not hers! Back off Sonny!


	6. Dakota, and Tawni

**Condor Studios Blogs**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SWAC or its characters. I envy Disney.

**Summary: **Only the hottest blogs from the hottest Condor Studios actors and actresses. True? Probably **not**. Entertaining? You bet.

**Dakota's Blog**

**Okay I am in soo much trouble! My daddy found out that I set this thing up now I am grounded! Well for a day and I already talked him out of it but, still!**

**Okay so I have to "**_**apologize" **_**or whatever. Ugh! I hate that word! Okay so none of this was real. I was posing as the celebrities! It was based on actual events but I sort of, well, made some of it up (like ChadSonny together-ness) and posed them! I am so sorry so now Daddy is making me **_**actually**_** have them write their own blogs! How dumb is that! So, just a tip, don't admit your love for Chad Dylan Cooper because he is **_**mine**_**! Well, he will be, once I turn ten and am aloud to do whatever I want! Ha, ha, ha hah, hah! **

**So as the loving hot Chad would say,**

**Peace out suckas! Bucka! (I love how he makes the chicken noise! So cute!)**

**Dakota**

**P.S. The blogs are starting from when Sonny first got here. Boy, why does **_**everything**_** revolve around **_**her**_**. Oh and no comments on the blogs like before, only the other bloggers can comment. **

**(AN) Bet you didn't see that one coming, huh?**

**COMMENTS HAVE BEEN DISABLED**

**Tawni's Blog (Before Episode 1)**

**Ugh! I am mad…. And PRETTY! But mostly, mad! Sonny Monroe is coming to be on **_**my**_** show. Well our show, but I'm the only one mad about it so it's mine!**

**And "Sonny"? What kind of a name is that? That is a boy's name! Look it up! I did! And I bet she's just a flaming ball of sunshine! I hate that! I'm going to give her a little Tawni "unwelcoming- ness!) **

**And she's from Wisconsin! How the heck do you get on TV from Middletown or wherever or whatever it's called?**

**Tawni doesn't do competition! And if you're wondering what I mean about that, let's just say that Nico, Grady, and Zora aren't the original "So Random!" cast! Oh, yeah! There's been others!**

**Why do you think Mandi left? Oh I sound evil! Ha, ha, ha! **

**Well, she's in for it! Ugh I **_**hate**_**, **_**hate**_**, **_**hate**_** her! **

**Tawni doesn't do "friends"! Tawni's only friend is Tawni! (AN check out **_**20 Reasons Why**_**, my story on that subject. Gosh I'm turning into an advertiser. Sorry back to the blog.) **

**Well she is going **_**down**_**! You just wait and see.**

**Bye! And remember, I'm PRETTY!**

**Tawni**


	7. Chad and Zora

Condor Studios Blogs

by: emaleelilac

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing.

**A/N: So, this is going to jump around episodes, so you'll have to read which one it is. Plus, you can comment on the blog and it will be viewed before the next blog or whatever. So, sorry I haven't updated in a while and enjoy!**

**Chad's Blog Episode 16**

**Heyyy CDC lovers!**

**Well, you should love me if you're viewing this blog.**

**Heck, you should love me no matter what!**

**So, if you're ever hungry, grad yourself a Chad sanddwitch, they're delicious!**

**Pico and Gravy tried to get a sandwitch named after them, but they left them out in the sun so they made us all puke.**

**Besides that, their sandwitch will never be as Chawesome as mine!**

**You see, I can even put my name into words!**

**Eat that!**

**And I gave Sonny some tickets to a basketball game (don't worry, I didn't just give them to her. I made her earn them...) and she went with Blondie and some dude named... _Hayden_. That's _such_ a disgusting name!**

**And guess what?**

**Sonny and Hayden KISSSED!**

**He kissed my- I mean he kissed Sonny!**

**She said it was "just the kiss cam" or whatever and people were throwing stuff at them because they wouldn't kiss but I say LIES!!!**

**I trusted her! I trusted her to use my tickets with responsibility and she goes and kisses him!**

**She just couldn't resist the kiss cam, could she?**

**Then, the next night I get this phone call from her with screaming and metal noises so I went over to her house and broke down the door (yes, I do care. But only sometimes, don't let it get to your head!) and found Blondie and Hayden sitting in there and Blondie was wearing the most ridiculous pair of glasses I've ever seen!**

**Haha.**

**So blah blah blah... stuff hapened, we all barfed, and Sonny finally got her Marmi.**

**It works just like a regular blanket, except for it looks twice as retarded!**

**So now, we talk about me, shall we?**

**My hair is at its best, like it's ever not, and _both_ of my eyes sparkle. **

**It's true, I've been told by many fans.**

**So, suck it Sonny!**

**Well, I'm done so go get yourself a Chad Sandwitch and bask in my Chawesomeness with me!**

**Peace out suckas!**

**-CDC**

ItsalwaysSonnyinCali- Sorry, Chad, my mom told me never to put small things in my mouth. And Marmis are cool!

YouheartTawniHart- How can you not know my name? I'm me for Gosh sakes! And I couldn't help it the glasses, I lost my eye contacts!

Zorainthevents- Where was i when all this happened? Honestly, you spend one, maybe two days sleeping in a vent and you miss _everything_!

NicoandGrady- Okay, so we're on our joint account and just want to say, OUR SANDWITCH WOULD HAVE EATEN YOURS FOR BREAKFAST! If we hadn't left it in the sun for 12 hours.

ChadDylanCooper- Exactly. Would have. But didn't! I'm still the best!

**Zora's Blog Episode 6,8,12, 13, and 16.**

**I miss everything!**

**Just cause I'm in the vents doesn't mean you shouldn't fill me in on everything every once in a while, Sonny, Nico, Grady, and Tawni!**

**Instead I hear about it in Chad's blog!**

**This is apauling!**

**I am starting the 'Zora's voice needs to be heard' petition!**

**Comment if you'd sign and help me be in the know.**

**Just because I'm eleven doesn't mean I don't need to know stuff! Sure, I was in Mexico for a week or two (which, I didn't even get swine flu, I'm completely fine, thanks for asking. Not that you did) but you still could call me every once in a while!**

**I feel left out!**

**So beware of my prank show and meat catupult, they're after you! **

**Bye!**

**-Zora**

ItsalwaysSonnyinCali- I didn't mean to make you feel left out Zora.

YouheartTawniHart- Not one mention of me!

ChadDylanCooper- Who are you?

**A/N: A Marmi is like a Snuggie, by the way.**

**Review please!**

**-Ema**


End file.
